Swordplay
Swordplay (剣術 Kiếm thuật - Kenshibai) là tên Overdrive của Tidus trong Final Fantasy X. Khi Swordplay được thi triển, một thanh nhấn và một bộ đếm xuất hiện. Ở chính giữa thanh nhấn là là một vùng màu xám nhỏ, mà người chơi phải tìm cách nhấn trúng bằng nút X khi dấu nhấn nằm trong vùng này để tăng thêm sát thương cho đòn thế. Với những đòn Swordplay càng mạnh thì dề rộng của vùng nhấn càng giảm dần, ví dụ: bề rộng của vùng nhấn đối với Spiral Cut lớn hơn Energy Rain. Con trỏ cũng sẽ di chuyển nhanh hơn đối với những đòn Swordplay mạnh đồng thời thời gian để nhấn cũng ngắn hơn. Nếu người chơi nhấn trượt, con trỏ sẽ trở về vị trí ban đầu (bên trái thanh) và lại tiếp tục di chuyển. Swordplay *'Spiral Cut' (スパイラルカット) - Tidus does a 360-degree spin in the air, and unleashes it at one enemy. Under water, Tidus does not do the spin. Tidus starts with this Overdrive. *'Slice & Dice' (チャージ＆アサルト Charge and Assault ) - Tidus does 6 attacks at random on all enemies. Under water, Tidus does the same thing. If only one enemy is present, it will become the target of all six attacks. Tidus learns this Overdrive after executing 10 successful Overdrives. *'Energy Rain' (エナジーレイン) - Tidus jumps off one enemy, getting air, then charging his weapon while in mid-air. He then unleashes non-elemental beams of energy on all enemies, making smaller enemies do a back flip. Under water, Tidus just unleashes the beams of energy. Tidus learns this Overdrive after executing 30 successful Overdrives. *'Blitz Ace' (エース・オブ・ザ・ブリッヅ Ace of The Blitz) - Tidus charges, then leaps at one enemy in slow-motion. He executes 8 sword attacks on the enemy, plants his sword in the ground and leaps into the air, using the hilt of the planted sword as leverage. Then, according to how you treated the female party members, (this is called the affection quest) one of them would throw a Blitzball at Tidus (or, if the female character is not available in the battle, or KO'd, it would come out of nowhere), who would then kick it at the enemy with the [[List of Blitzball Techniques|'Sphere Shot']]. The overdrive meter appears before this final shot is taken. If the bar is not stopped correctly, Tidus will miss the blitzball and fall to the ground humorously. If the overdrive is performed under water, there (naturally) is not any ground to plant the sword in, so instead, he will simply swim away and perform the Sphere Shot (スフィアシュート sphere shoot) with sword in hand. Interestingly enough, this attack has elements that resembles the remaining overdrives that are learned first, along with a the Blitzball technique Tidus knows: It starts with 8 attacks, reminiscent of Slice and Dice, which has 6, along with the final blow of the 8 strikes doing a flip like in "Spiral Cut." Then, he will bounce off of his sword on the ground, reminding the player of Energy Rain. Underwater, he just swims up at the end, also reminding the player of Energy Rain. Finally, Tidus uses Sphere Shot, which is the first Blitzball technique seen and used in the game. Tidus learns this Overdrive after executing 80 successful Overdrives. Other Appearances Swordplay is also used by main Final Fantasy X-2 antagonist, Shuyin, albeit with different names (Spin Cut, Hit & Run, Force Rain, and Terror of Zanarkand, respectively). Swordplay is also the skillset for the Warrior Dressphere. In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Tidus has his Overdrives as HP attacks. His EX Burst is Blitz Ace, in which Tidus slashes his opponent several times, then throws a Blitzball at them. The ball bounces back towards Tidus, and the player must stop a moving cursor to determine how much damage is done when Tidus kicks the ball a second time. Jecht uses a similar move for his EX Burst, titled "Blitz King". Like Tidus, Jecht attacks his opponent with several sword slashes, then stabs the opponent with his sword and leaps off it. A boulder appears, and depending on how the player stops two timers, Jecht will kick it, the force shattering the boulder and sending the rubble flying at the opponent. Gallery File:FFX_Spiral_Cut.png|Spiral Cut. File:FFX_Spiral_Cut_Water.png|Spiral Cut (in water). File:FFX_Slice_&_Dice.png|Slice & Dice. File:FFX_Blitz_Ace.png|Blitz Ace. Thể_loại:Overdrives Thể_loại:Kỹ năng